


Storms

by Ecnelovelamm



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Find me on tumblr!, i haven’t written anything in years, no beta we die like men, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:56:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14989259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecnelovelamm/pseuds/Ecnelovelamm
Summary: Connor has never experienced a storm after becoming deviant until tonight, and he is terrified of this new experience





	Storms

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a terrible writer, and I haven’t found anything with this plot for these characters so I wrote it myself, YEET

Hank and Connor had just returned home from a long day of investigating. After the revolution, Connor had been offered a permanent position at the Detroit Police Department, which he gladly accepted. It meant he could spend more time with the Lieutenant, and he would never turn that down. Sumo greeted Connor with a sloppy kiss after he nearly knocked the Android down when he walked through the door. Hank chuckled to himself at the sight of Connor almost losing his balance and not keeping his normal, perfect stance. After a few hours, and a few beers for Hank, he headed off to bed and left Connor to his guest room, even though the Android didn’t really sleep. Not long after hank went to bed, a storm rolls into Detroit, the first of many this time of year. At first, Connor was enjoying the sound of rain hitting Hanks roof, he hadn’t noticed things like rain before becoming deviant. He thought he could sit forever and just listen to the drops hit the window beside his bed. 

Out of nowhere, a huge bout of thunder rolled through and a very loud crack of lightning followed directly behind it, causing Connor to jump at the sound and for his systems to go haywire. Conner knew this feeling, fear, he’d felt it when he was connected to the Android on the roof of the Stratford Tower all those weeks ago. He hated it, his metallic heart beat harder in his chest as his cooling fans kicked in and tried to cool his temperature down. Connor took in a deep breath he knew he didn’t need, but he had seen it calm down many humans during their investigations. He let out a small yelp, he hoped he hadn’t waken Hank up. The storm settled for a bit and Connor had cooled himself when lightning struck again right outside his window, and finally he yelled, terrified, for Hank. 

Hank stirred in his bed, not entirely sure what the noise that woke him was, he turned over to go back to sleep thinking it was just Sumo barking at nothing as usual. When Hank closed his eyes, he heard another crack of lightning and a yell from the other room, his name being called into the night. It sounded helpless and terrified, it took only a few second to register who that plea for help was coming from. Hank shot up from his bed and ran to Connor’s room faster than he’d ever ran before. “Connor?” He called out as he entered the room. There he saw Connor, hugging his knees and rocking, and shaking like there was no tomorrow with tears streaming from his eyes.   
“Connor! What is it, what’s the matter?!” Hank said worried as he ran to sit on the edge of the bed. Conner didn’t have time to speak before there was another flash outside and an enormous sound with it, he cried out and latched onto Hank and held on like his life depended on it. Connors LED was going crazy, flashing from yellow to red.   
“It’s stormed here before Con, it never bothered you before-“ Hank cut off, finally realizing why Connor was holding onto him so tightly. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Connor and held him close.   
“Christ you fucking scared me, I thought something had happened to you. It’s just a storm Connor, we haven’t had one since you became deviant, have we?”  
Connor shook his head slowly. He had never noticed storms before, it wasn’t in his programming to be afraid, but now with his programming out the window, he was very sensitive to loud noises or new sensations.   
“It’s okay, I’m here Connor, I’m not going anywhere, it’ll pass before you know it.” Connor hugged the old man tighter, thankful that he cared enough to hold him while he was acting so childish. They sat there, Connor in hanks arms, until the storm had finally passed.

Hank moved to leave, but Connor grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed and whispered “Please... Hank, will you stay, I don’t want to be alone right now.”   
There was no way he could tell his partner no, how could he? He sounded so sad pleading for Hank to stay with him.   
“I’ll stay,” Hank laid down on the bed and watched as Connors LED melted back into a peaceful blue. Connor scooted close to Hank and put his head on hanks shoulder, and it wasn’t long before Connor heard the little snores telling him that Hank was asleep, and he himself, entered his ‘sleep mode’


End file.
